1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to an electrical wiring system for use in junction boxes, switch boxes, outlet boxes, and the like.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
In residential wiring systems it is often necessary to interconnect several electrical fixtures to each other and to a source of electrical power. Examples of such electrical fixtures include lighting fixtures, switches, and electrical outlets or sockets. The source of electrical power is normally a power supply cable carrying electricity at a voltage appropriate for residential applications. Such power supply cables carry the current from a step-down transformer and distribute the current throughout a building. Connections between the several electrical fixtures and the source of electrical power have heretofore been accomplished using short pieces of wire known as pigtails 40 and frustoconical connectors 42 that screw on to bare ends of wires to splice the wires together (see FIG. 1). The resulting tangle of pigtails and connectors is then packed into a junction box, switch box, or the like, which are collectively referred to herein as junction boxes. The connectors used in such applications are limited in the number of wires that they can gang together, and multiple pigtails and connectors are required to gang together more than three or four wires. The tangle of wires that usually results from the use of pigtails and connectors makes it very difficult for the electrician to keep track of where or what each wire is connected to and can lead to improperly connected wires that in turn can create a hazardous condition. The need persists in the art for a wiring system for a junction box that provides greater flexibility, versatility, ease of installation and use, safety, and reliability.
The present invention is directed to a junction box that provides a simple and orderly way in which to connect wires together, either in pairs or in multi-gang hook-ups, that avoids the confusing tangle created by the use of pigtails and the traditional connectors. The present invention includes an array of fasteners and/or buss bars that can connect together ends of wires in an organized and orderly manner. The arrays may be adapted for installation inside a junction box or the arrays may be integral with the inner surfaces of the junction box.